Resonance Of My Heart
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: "Dan kau meninggalkan aku disini." Alice terisak di depan makam itu. Fic angst gaje. Arsip lama FictionPress saya. OzAlice. Review akan membantu. RnR?


_Maaf.._

_Maafkan aku yang telah mengotori pipi putihmu yang suci.._

_Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu tak lagi bisa menghirup aroma bunga mawar yang segar dari taman hatimu sendiri_

_Maafkan aku yang menodai bibir merah jambumu.._

_Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia.._

_Maafkan aku yang telah membuat air mata jatuh dari mata __violetmu yang lembut._

_Maafkanlah aku.._

_Aku hanyalah pria yang bisa terus dan terus mengharap.._

_Apakah kau bisa mencintaiku?_

_Apakah kau bisa mencintai orang yang tak bisa menepati janjimu saat itu?_

_Saat kau berdiri di pelaminan, sendirian?_

_Dan jika seandainya aku diharuskan untuk jujur saat ini,_

_Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untukmu._

_Aku bukanlah orang yang pantas untuk kau cintai._

_Aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari pinggir mataku, menatapi dirimu dengan sepenuh hati.._

_Dan kalau boleh mengatakannya dengan tulus :_

_Aku, adalah manusia paling hina yang mengharapkan dirimu saat ini.._

_Maaf.._

_Maafkan aku,_

_Alice__.._

.

_OoO_

**.**

**Pandora Hearts**

**Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**Crimson Camellia's Present**

"**The Resonance of My Heart"**

**.**

**Wa****rning : Gaje, Abal, aneh, plotless, datar, AU, OOC sangat, etc.**

**Fic arsip lama dari FictionPress saya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

.

_OoO_

* * *

.

_**[**__**December, Winter]**_

.

_**[Alice's POV]**_

.

Siapa aku?

Siapakah diriku bagimu saat kau menulis surat itu? Siapakah aku bagimu?

Permata intan-kan? Atau hanya seonggok kerikil yang tak berharga, diinjak dan tak berguna?

Benarkah saat itu kau minta maaf? Dan untuk apakah kau minta maaf?

Apakah aku pantas dihadiahi kata maaf olehmu?

Aku meratapi kata-katamu, mencari kebenaran di dalamnya. Benarkah itu nyata? Dan kenapa kau pergi? Apa itu karena rencana Tuhan yang harus kau patuhi?

Aku— Alice , berdiri di tempat ini, mengharap kau kembali.

Aku— Alice , menangis melepas kau pergi.

Aku— Alice , gadis yang menjadi pengantin tunggal di hari pernikahan kita.

Akulah, Alice , yang selalu menunggu bayanganmu menjemput di sini.

Akulah, orang yang selalu menunggumu dalam senyuman..

Lantas, untuk apakah kau memohon maaf dalam surat penuh tetesan darah itu? Adakah salah yang pernah kau perbuat hingga menyakiti diriku? Apakah itu karena kematianmu? Apa itu karena kau merasa bersalah telah membuatku menjadi pengantin tunggal di hari itu?

Kau tidak salah.

Sungguh kau tidak salah, Oz…

.

_OoO_

.

_**[Flashback;**__** February, Spring]**_

_**.**_

_**[Normal POV]**_

.

Alice duduk di kursi gereja, diam. Ia duduk didampingi Ayah-Bundanya tercinta. Matanya bergerak kiri-kanan dengan gelisah. Dalam mata violetnya tertulis kegelisahan, tidak, bukan hanya kegelisahan, tapi juga kesedihan. Saat ini, dimanakah sang Pengantin Pria? Dimanakah Oz Vessalius-nya yang tercinta? Kenapa di gereja ini dia membuat Alice menunggu selama satu jam lamanya? Tidak sadarkah ia kalau hari ini hari pernikahannya?

Para undangan-pun menunggu dengan gelisah. Bahkan beberapa ada yang pulang karena tidak tahan menunggu. Alice benar-benar berpikiran buruk saat ini.

"Tenanglah, Alice," ucap sang Bunda sambil tersenyum.

Alice tersenyum kecut, "Ya, Bu."

Ah! Alice benci menunggu. Meski saat ini di depan bundanya ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan berkata, 'Iya', tetap saja hal tersebut adalah kebohongan. Sambil berkata 'Iya', dalam hati ia terus merutuki dan menangis. Meski ia tersenyum saat ini, namun ia akan tetap berkata dalam hatinya yang dipenuhi kekhawatiran, "_Jangan-jangan, Oz_—"

"Dimana Oz?" ujar Alice dengan tatapan kosong. Kalau saja tidak ditahan-tahan, mungkin saja sungai kecil akan terbentuk dari mata violet indah milik Alice.

Ia meremas-remas gaun putihnya. Berharap Oz akan segera datang. Berharap jika Oz tidak akan membiarkannya menjadi pengantin tunggal di tempat ini. Mustahil jika Oz tidak datang –tentu saja jika tanpa alasan yang jelas. Kemarin toh mereka masih bersama, memikirkan masa depan apa yang akan mereka pilih ketika hari seperti ini tiba.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang berlari dari depan gereja. Tersengal. Setelan _Tuxedo_-nya berantakan.

"Gilbert?" ujar Alice berdiri tegak. Kaget.

"A- Alice!" ucapnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Tariklah dulu nafasmu sejenak!"

Gilbert. Gilbert Nightray. Alice tahu. Gilbert, pelayan Oz. Kesetiaannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Kristal bola mata berwarna emas miliknya adalah sesuatu yang sangat dikagumi baik oleh Oz maupun Alice.

Tapi, sekarang ada apa? Kenapa Gilbert datang tanpa Oz? Di mana Oz sekarang? Kenapa ia datang dengan begitu mengenaskan seperti ini?

Alice mengatur nafas, berusaha agar dirinya tidak memikirkan hal buruk. Tapi itu percuma, jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Keringat dingin yang dari tadi menetes di pelipisnya seolah tidak mau berhenti. Nyaris saja melunturkan bedak dan make-up di wajahnya yang putih bersih itu. Rambut cokelatnya yang diatur sehingga tersanggul ke atas juga sudah mulai berubah. Dia tidak secantik di awal tadi.

"Ada apa, Gilbert? Mana Oz?"

"Tuan Oz—"

DEG…

Raut wajah Gilbert menunjukkan keputusasaan. Ini membuat Alice semakin khawatir.

"Gilbert! Jawab aku! Oz, dimana Oz?"

"Oz—" Gilbert menarik nafas, "Oz kecelakaan."

DEG!

"J-jangan bohong! Jangan bercanda, Gilbert!"

"Aku— aku tidak bercanda! Oz kritis saat ini!"

"O— Oz.." Alice merasakan lututnya lemas, "Tidak. Tidak. Oz…"

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap bagi Alice.

Oz benar-benar membuatnya menjadi pengantin tunggal di gereja itu.

.

_OoO_

.

"Oz! _Please_! Bangun! Kumohon!" pekik Alice sambil menangis di samping tempat tidur itu. Orang—mungkin tepatnya jasad di depannya sudah tidak lagi membuka matanya. Nafasnya berhenti. Suara Alice tercekat.

Alice seolah percaya jikalau Oz hanya tertidur, atau mungkin _pura-pura_ tidur lalu bangun dan mengagetkannya. Seolah ini adalah sebuah lelucon. Tapi, dalam hati sendiri, Alice mungkin berpendapat, jika ini lelucon, kenapa Oz tega meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di atas pelaminan itu? Kenapa?

Ah! Alice kini tak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang fana dan mana yang nyata. Ia hanya ingin : Oz bangun dan tersenyum lagi padanya.

"Alice," Gilbert berusaha menenangkan Alice.

"Alice.. Nak," Ibunda dan Ayahandanya-pun tidak ketinggalan. Alice masih memakai gaun putihnya. Ia benar-benar menunggu hari ini, tapi hari ini malah berubah menjadi sebuah kekelaman ketika Oz benar-benar harus pergi dari dunia ini.

"Nona Alice—"

"DIAM!" teriak Alice, "Jangan bersandiwara, Oz! Kau pasti akan bangun, 'kan?"

"Alice, Oz sudah—"

"Tidak! Ini hanyalah rencananya," ucap Alice lagi, "Oz! Bangunlah! Jangan membuatku menjadi pengantin tunggal! Berhentilah memainkan lelucon ini, Oz! Bangunlah!"

Alice mengguncang jasad Oz kuat-kuat. Yang lain hanya bisa terdiam. Mereka tahu, Oz tidak akan pernah bangun lagi. Alice benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Pertahanannya hancur, air mata yang tadinya ditahan-tahan akhirnya mengalir bak sungai kecil diantara bebatuan.

"Alice.. Oz—"

"Oz, ba-bangunlah," tangisnya pecah, seluruh bagian tangannya telah lemas, "Oz.."

"Alice," ucap Gilbert tegar, ia sudah puas menangis sebelumnya, "Tuanku tidak akan bangun lagi meski kau panggil berulang kali."

Alice menatap Gilbert sekilas. Menemukan kebenaran dalam mata _gold_nya yang indah itu. Ia meremas tinjunya. Sungai kecil dari kedua pelupuk matanya tidak berhenti sedikitpun.

"O-Oz," Alice memanggil nama itu sekali lagi, terisak, "OZ!"

.

_OoO_

.

_Maafkan aku, Alice …_

.

Surat tulisan tangan Oz itu. Hanya itu yang tersisa untuk Alice. Surat yang pertama kali membuat Alice terisak, benar-benar meratapi dirinya. Mengurung diri dalam kamarnya selama seharian penuh. Memandangi foto Oz. Matanya yang semula berwarna violet, kini menjadi keruh kemerahan.

Ia hanya bisa duduk memeluk foto-foto Oz, semua yang diberikan Oz. Segala hal yang telah pria itu berikan pada hidupnya. Menciumi semuanya. Semua aroma yang tersisa dari pria berparas tampan itu.

"Alice?" Ibunya mengetuk dari pintu. Alice tidak menjawab. Dan karena tidak ada harapan untuk menunggu jawaban dari gadis berambut cokelat itu, Lacie akhirnya masuk begitu saja. Pintu itu tak terkunci, bukan karena Alice tidak mau menguncinya, tapi karena tenaganya sudah benar-benar habis. Hanya untuk menangis.

Ia menghampiri anaknya, duduk di sampingnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yang ada hanyalah suara isakan Alice yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Lacie mengelus kepala anaknya dengan prihatin. Alice memperhatikan ibunya dalam tatapan kosong yang tak berarti apapun. Miris sekali melihatnya saat ini. Rambut berantakan, mata yang sedikit memerah, warna bola mata yang keruh, juga kulit yang memucat.

"Tidak maukah kau untuk hari ini saja kita mengunjungi Oz?" tanya Ibunya, "Paling tidak sampaikanlah salam terakhir untuknya."

Alice menatap ibunya lagi. Benar-benar, Lacie benar-benar ingin menangis melihat putrinya, tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan anak semata wayangnya ini, atau gadis di depannya ini akan lebih bersedih lagi.

Alice diam dan mengangguk.

"Ibu," Alice mengeluarkan suaranya sedikit, matanya berair kembali, terdengar serak, "Oz.."

Lacie tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menahan tangisnya. Ia mendekap anaknya cepat dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Alice, tabahlah, Nak," Lacie memeluk anaknya erat. Ia merasakan air mata panas juga mengalir di pipinya yang hangat.

"Ibu," Alice juga ikut terisak.

.

_OoO_

.

Gaun hitam milik Alice berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Jasad Oz yang sudah lengkap dengan _tuxedo_ yang rapi. Dilihat dari manapun, bagi Alice, Oz tetaplah terlihat tampan. Meski mata violet milik Alice kini mengeruh dan tak lagi bisa menatap kristal _green-turqouise_ milik pria itu, tapi ia menyadari kalau ada senyuman sekaligus penyesalan kecil di wajah yang sepucat rembulan di hari itu.

Namun, apalah gunanya ketampanan wajah itu, jika nyatanya Oz akan terus menutup matanya dan telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya.

"Oz, terima kasih suratmu. Aku mencintaimu."

Peti mati itu resmi ditutup. Alice— entah kenapa, tidak mau mengantar Oz hingga tempat terakhirnya. Entah itu karena ia bersedih atau apa, tapi yang orang-orang tahu, Alice hanya tidak bersemangat menyambut kepergian Oz yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku, akan terus mencintaimu," air mata Alice jatuh lagi. Sulit memang melepas orang yang sudah kau cinta.

Tapi kini orang itu pergi, ke tempat dimana kau tak bisa menyusulnya. Dan takkan pernah kembali, meski seingin apapun kau berharap dia berada di depanmu saat ini..

.

_OoO_

.

_Alice ,_

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf.._

_Alice ,_

_Maafkan aku.._

_Alice ,_

_Kau boleh melupakanku.._

_Alice ,_

_Maafkan aku, yang menjadikanmu pengantin tunggal di hari itu.._

.

_**[**__**December, Winter]**_

_**[Alice's POV]**_

.

"Kau ingat sekarang, Oz?" ucapku sambil agak terisak, "Kau ingat? Kenapa kau pergi secepat itu, Oz?

Angin dingin bertiup lagi. Salju yang telah turun sejak tadi tidak akan berhenti sampai esok hari tiba. Berbulan-bulan berlalu, tetap saja aku selalu meratapi kepergian Oz yang begitu tiba-tiba hari itu.

Aku memang begitu mencintainya. Hari itu, dia benar-benar meninggalkan aku tanpa pesan apapun. Padahal, malam harinya, ia masih sempat mengirimkan pesan-pesan hangatnya padaku. Masih mengirimkan kata-kata penyemangat jiwa. Tapi esoknya, dia biarkan aku menyendiri di dalam gereja itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, seolah tahu kalau hari itu adalah hari terakhirnya, dia membuat surat yang isinya meminta maaf padaku.

Namun, apakah kesalahannya? Untuk apa dia minta maaf?

Sungguh, Oz. Kau tidak salah.

Kau tak memiliki kesalahan sedikitpun.

"Aku bodoh," ujarku, memandangi marmer keabu-abuan di depanku, dengan tumpukan salju yang juga ikut mengotori Tuaniku, "Kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu, tanpa mengatakan apapun dari bibirmu? Padahal kau bilang akan mencintaiku terus tanpa peduli apapun, dan kalau aku mati, kau akan ikut, dan jika kau mati, kau akan membuatku ikut? Kau tertawa saat itu, apa itu leluconmu, Oz?"

Aku menangis lagi, berharap kalau tangis yang panas ini bisa mencairkan salju yang mengotori makamnya. Tapi Tapi itu sungguh percuma. Itu hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Itu menyedihkan. Kau membuatku benar-benar gila, Oz.

"Apa aku juga harus ikut bersamamu agar bisa menghentikan air mata yang tidak bisa kering ini?"

Aku berdiri lagi. Melemaskan tubuhku. Aku sudah beberapa jam di tempat ini. Tiap bulan, dan mungkin tiap minggu, aku tidak pernah absen. Dan mungkin aku selalu menangis saat aku berada di dekat tempat ini. Di tempat terakhirmu, Oz.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, kau tahu?"

Aku mengingat segalanya, Oz. Mengingat seluruh kenangan tentang kita.

...

…..

…..

"Jangan menangis," ucap Oz waktu itu padaku, aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

"Huh?" aku menatapnya tanpa kata-kata. Dia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Oke, aku minta maaf karena aku membuatmu bersedih," ucap Oz hangat.

"Memangnya segampang itu meminta maaf?"

"Jadi bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf?"

"Jangan tanya padaku!" ucapku ketus.

"Maafkan aku ya?"

"Ti—"

Oz –tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun— langsung menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Mengecupnya sesaat. Dan ia tersenyum.

Aku salah tingkah. Mendadak tangisku saat itu berhenti, saking malunya.

"Jadi, maafkan aku?"

Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku yang merona.

"Maaf?"

"Err— baiklah," ujarku akhirnya. Dasar perayu!

"Yess!" Oz memelukku erat saat itu.

….

….

….

.

"Hhh, dasar kau perayu ya," ucapku dengan gigi yang bergemelutukkan, kedinginan.

Oz memang tipikal orang yang menyenangkan, berbeda denganku yang kepala batu ini. Tapi, dialah orang pertama yang membuatku menghancurkan pertahananku sendiri terhadap air mata dan tawa. Dialah orang yang pertama kali menghancurkan batu yang ada dalam hatiku.

"Meski kau bilang jangan menangis-pun, aku pasti akan menangis jika ingat kau. Ah, aku payah," ujarku, "_Tapi,_ karena kau,adalah hal yang mustahil jika aku tidak menangis_._"

_Argh, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan kerinduanku padanya._

"Aku ingin menyusulmu. Tapi pasti kau akan marah jika aku melakukannya."

Aku hanya terdiam sesaat. Air mataku masih menggenang. Aku menggerakkan otot-otot pipiku, dan melengkungkan bibirku kecil.

"Tapi aku tidak akan berkhianat. Aku akan terus menunggumu, dan kau, tunggulah aku. Aku akan terus merindukanmu."

Perlahan aku berjalan menjauhi makam itu. Meninggalkan bunga krisan yang kutinggalkan di makamnya. _Tunggulah aku_..

.

_Aku akan merindukanmu._

_Terus._

_Aku akan terus mengenangmu, bahkan hingga akhirku tiba.._

_Aku akan terus merindukanmu.._

_Aku tidak akan melupakanmu.._

_Aku.._

_Menyayangimu.._

_._

_Oz__.._

_Oz Vessalius__.._

.

_OoO_

.

* * *

**A/N** : GYAA! GAJEEE! *digampar - nangis*

Oke, fic ketiga. Semoga suka yaa~ Saya ingin ikut meramaikan fandom ini. Dan entah kenapa saya gak bisa bikin ending yang sedikit lebih bahagia. Ah, dodolnya saya inih. AU dan OOC, hah, ciri saya banget tuh. Emang susah kalo udah kebiasaan. ==" Fic ketiga, fic angst pula..=="

Jadi, bersediakah meninggalkan Review?


End file.
